


Good Night My Best Friend

by lessiemccat



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Epic Bromance, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, best friend - Freeform, dury, duryodhan - Freeform, duryodhana - Freeform, fan fiction, karna - Freeform, mahabharat - Freeform, mahabharata - Freeform, radheya, starbharat - Freeform, vasusena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiemccat/pseuds/lessiemccat





	Good Night My Best Friend

Karna and Duryodhan daydreamed at night in their rooms in different palaces. Karna in Anga Royal Palace while Duryodhan in Hastinapur Royal Palace.

 

Karna laid on his bed, he looked at the blue sky from the window which was placed at the right side of him. Then, he talked to himself :

> He appreciated my presence
> 
> He stood up to defend me
> 
> Save me from all the insults which thrown at me
> 
> He gave me support and affection
> 
> He gave me places and all I desire in my life
> 
> I am very thanked to him
> 
> I will always be his shield
> 
> I will protect him from anyone who wants to destroy him
> 
> I can sacrifice my life for him
> 
> I will be the best person for him

 

Elsewhere, Duryodhan laid on his bedroom and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He talked to himself :

> He is like a diamond in the middle of rock piles and shrubs
> 
> Shinning as long as there are some spaces
> 
> Struggle in loneliness
> 
> I want to take him
> 
> Give him everything he desire in his life
> 
> He will be my most valuable
> 
> I will keep him sparkling and shining
> 
> Shining brightly like the sun

  

Suddenly something flashed in their minds :

> I want you here with me, my best friend. We will fight together against all odds and obstacles. We can reach the goal of our life.
> 
> Good Night My Best Friend, hope we meet tomorrow…

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
